Horny Scott Meets a New Girl
by Clarkville
Summary: This story takes places during the summer between season 2 and 3 of Teen Wolf. Scott is going through werewolf puberty so he is horny all of the time. Allison broke up with him, so what is a guy to do? Scott's learning that the most primal instinct is to survive, but survival is not not just eating and killing, but also having sex, especially with the hot new mysterious girl.


**Chapter One**

Scott woke up, looked at his alarm clock and saw the date and time, 7am, August 18th, last day of summer. School officially starts tomorrow.

Scott was happy that he made it to his junior year, because if it weren't for summer school he would have had to repeat his sophomore year all over again. But he wasn't excited to go back to school.

Summer had made it easier for Scott to move on from his shattered relationship with Allison.

She dumped him for being a werewolf, and he understood that, after all both her aunt and her mother were killed by werewolves.

He didn't tell Allison what he really thought at the time, which was that her aunt and mother were psycho bitches and that the only reason they died was due to the actions that they made.

Her aunt Kate burned down a house with a family of werewolves in it including children, even though they weren't hurting anyone, so Scott's alpha, Derek's uncle, killed her.

As for Allison's mom, well, she was a crazy bitch who tried to kill Scott all because he was dating her daughter. Derek came in and saved Scott, but because Allison's mom attacked him, he had no choice but to defend himself, and that led to him biting Allison's mom. So she killed herself rather than turning into a werewolf.

Again I repeat they're both psycho bitches. But Scott didn't 't tell Allison that, and he just let her do what she needed to do, and at the time that was dumping Scott.

Scott was heartbroken of course, but at the same time he knew they both needed a break from each other. Too much drama went down for a teenagers' relationship to handle.

So while Allison went out of town with her father for summer vacation, Scott went to summer school.

But that's not all Scott did.

You see, what they don't tell you about being a turned werewolf is that after 6 months of receiving the bite, you start going through puberty all over again.

But it's not the same as human puberty, which Scott went through when he was 12; no this is primal puberty. This took him to his most primal instinct, survival.

And what does survival consist of: killing, eating, and fucking. One needs to kill to protect one's self from enemies and to survive. One needs to eat to continue to survive and be strong. One needs to fuck, have sex, in order to have as many offspring as possible, again in order to survive. Now, I say fuck not make love. One needs to fuck as many women as possible so he can spread his seeds as much as he can. Making love is about making the partner feel satisfied, fucking is about making yourself satisfied.

Now Derek told all of this to Scott, so when he started feeling the instinct, Scott wasn't surprised, but at the same time, he didn't want to go through with it. He didn't want to kill anyone or anything, obviously, he didn't want to eat live animals which is what he started craving for, and he didn't want to fuck anyone.

Scott still had hope for him and Allison, and he promised her that he will wait for her, and he meant it.

So what did Scott do to satisfy his urges and instincts: he worked out all day, he ate steak and hamburgers and any other meat all night, and anytime he was in the shower, the bathroom, in his room, fuck even in his car that he finally bought, he jerked off. It was the only thing he can do to control himself.

At first he thought of Allison while jerking off, but quickly realized that it wasn't enough. With Allison he could only picture himself making love to her; he needed more. He needed to think of fucking, animal fucking, hardcore fucking, anal fucking, that's what he needed.

Scott got by, thought of Lydia a few times, but then she too lost the appeal. So Scott just started thinking of celebrities, hot girls at school, anyone he didn't really know.

Scott had the most vivid and nasty thoughts of how he fucked these girls. He made every session into a porn session and did things that he couldn't do to Allison, because then he would never be able to look at her face again without thinking of the nasty hardcore things he did.

Scott was turning into an animal.

So anyways, Scott got up on this last day of summer vacation, and did what he always did. Had a big breakfast that consisted of so much food that would burst his stomach if he had been normal.

Scott went back up stairs, took off his pajamas, and looked at the mirror. This is one of the few good things about going through werewolf puberty for Scott, his ripped body.

Scott's always had a great body, he's always been happy with it, he worked very hard for it, and Allison definitely was happy with it. But with him working out every day, his body got even more ripped.

His chest and pecks were bulging. His biceps tore through his last shirt, and his favorite part was the 8-pack abs that he obtained from this.

"Fuck, Taylor Lautner has nothing on me." Scott says as he flexes in front of the mirror admiring his ripped and hard body.

Scott loved the way he looked, but also regretted it, at least sometimes. His new Greek-god like body made it even harder for him to not get noticed by every girl and woman he is near. He notices every stare, and he hears everything they say about him, and he likes everything they say, but it just gets him hornier and hornier.

So Scott does the only thing he can do, more running in the wilderness where no one is around him, and more jerking off.

"Damn, I look good" Scott said marveling at his naked self in the mirror, even his cock got bigger and thicker.

Scott placed his hands on his chest then dropped them to his abs, then back up again, then back down again, imagining Allison doing that to him, then he lowered his hand to his cock and started to squeeze, but just then his mom called out to him from downstairs, "Scott I'm leaving. Scott?"

"Yeah mom, I hear you. Have a good day at work." Scott says to his mom.

Scott lost his arousal. Hearing his mom's voice shuts him down every time.

I guess it's a good thing, but Scott really needs to satisfy his urges.

So for the first time since Scott had started going through puberty, he did not jerk himself off. Instead he put on a pair of gym shorts, commando of course, so he could at least let the breeze of the cold air please his arousal, put on a work out sweater, no shirt, zipped it up to about half way, and put on his sneakers.

Scott always runs for a couple of hours in the wilderness, but today he decides to run more than that since he didn't jerk off. He needed the distraction.

Again Scott looks at himself in the mirror, his chest shown from the top half of his sweater that he didn't zip, telling himself, "fuck, I need a girl to ride me like a stallion and hold on to these pecks like her life depended on it".

Scott went out and ran, and continued to run, until 3pm showed up, when Stiles called.

"Hey Scott, what are you up to?" Stiles asks his best friend.

"Running." Scott answers.

"I thought you run in the mornings." Stile says.

"I do." Scott says.

"Wait, have you been running since the morning?" Stiles asks.

"Seems that way, wow, 6 hours, who would have figured." Scott says, just realizing the time and how sweaty and shiny he was.

"Damn Scott, well thanks for making me feeling like a fatty, sitting on my couch, playing video games." Stiles says.

Scott starts laughing.

"Hey, don't forget, the public library closes at 5, if you still want to check out that new book on lycan mythology." Stiles reminds Scott.

"Oh fuck, I completely forgot all about it." Scott says

"I will head on over there right now." Scott says.

"Cool, so while you do that, I am going to continue playing. Glad we both have jobs. See you later bud." And with that Stiles hangs up.

"Yeah, didn't realize sitting your ass on a couch all day was a job." Scott tells himself.

So Scott runs over to the public library, half way across town, and gets there at around 3:45pm.

He knew he could have used his werewolf abilities and gotten there much faster, but Scott still felt very horny so he needed to run more.

Again, running through town didn't help all that much; every girl he passed undressed him with his eyes.

The whole time Scott was running he had a huge, sexy smile on his face, because he heard everything the girls were saying about him as he passed by, it turned him on even more.

Scott finally reached the library and went to check out the book. He was reading a part of the book when he noticed the hottest girl he has ever laid his eyes on.

She was his height, blonde, white, blue eyes, had huge titties, and Scott just knew that she could ride him 'til he collapsed from ecstasy.

Scott didn't fully understand what he was doing or why, but something in his head or another part of his body (hint, hint), urged him to go to her. So, being a horny teenager and on top of that his primal instinct to fuck, Scott walked over to the hot girl.

"You have to be new to Beacon Hills, because there is no way you go to my school and I have never seen you." Scott tells the girl in a flirty tone, surprising himself at what he just said.

The girl looked up from the book she was looking through, looked at Scott, clearly checked him out, which Scott knew since seeing it all of the time, smiled at him, and said, "Well maybe you have, but don't remember me".

"Trust me if I saw anyone as hot as you I would definitely remember." Scott said in his most confident and seductive tone and giving her a sexy smile at the same time.

Scott didn't fully know what he was doing. He wanted to keep his promise to Allison, but at the same time he was just so horny. He thought, "fuck it, there is no way she will even fall for this, so I might as well enjoy myself, and then I can go home, and jerk off to the picture of her in my memory. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan."

"Wow, aren't you confident and charming." The hot girl says to Scott, blushing a bit.

"That's not all I am." Scott said, again in a sexy tone, and at the same time stretching his arms over his body, showing off his muscles to her.

"I can see that." The hot girl said looking at his body with his chest being shown from the sweater.

The smell of her pussy becoming wet immediately aroused Scott.

"Fuck, maybe I do have a shot with her." Scott thought to himself. "Okay, fuck it, why not? I promised Allison my heart would wait for her. I didn't promise my cock would. Fuck it, I'm going for it."

"Wow, athletic and smart, aren't you just the catch." The hot girl said, flirting back at Scott, completely turned on by him.

"Smart? See now I know you're not from here." Scott says and laughs, as he brushes his hair with his fingers and looks at her and smiles.

The hot girl laughs and says, "Well, you may not be smart but you are definitely athletic." Clearly pointing out the fact that she can tell that Scott has a ripped body.

"You think so?" Scott rhetorically asks.

"I don't know, I have been trying to get into shape. You know, I went through a break up, so now I'm trying to date again." Scott says as he unzips the rest of his sweater, now showing the hot girl his entire chest and 8-pack abs. "What do you think? Do I have a shot at finding a girlfriend?"

The girl stared at his body in awe. Scott just smiled so wide knowing how turned on she was getting from seeing his hot body.

The girl looked at him, smiled seductively, and asked, "So you're single, then?"

Scott smiled back, placed his arms behind his neck to show his body even more, and said, "Seems so. Why, you know anyone who might be interested?" he asks, knowing that she is.

The girl looks back at him, smiles, and the next thing Scott knows, he is being pulled into the library bathroom by the hot girl he just met.

As she pulls him in, Scott has this wide smile on his face, thinking to himself, "Oh fuck, is this really about to happen?"

The girl pushes Scott to the sink, where he leans on, and she begins to rub and kiss his chest and abs.

"Fuck, that feels good." Scott says, letting his urges and instinct take over. Scott is smiling so wide now, not really believing what is happening to him, but enjoying every second of it.

The girl gets on her knees and licks Scott's abs over and over again while rubbing his chest with her hands.

Scott moans, puts one hand on his head, and says in a whispered voice, "Thank you God!"

The girl gets back up to Scott's face and whispers to him, "Fuck me".

That was all Scott needed to hear.

He tells her to take off her clothes.

While she was doing that, Scott went to lock the door, so they wouldn't be interrupted. When he saw there was no lock for it, he used his wolf strength and jammed it locked.

Scott turned back around and saw in amazement at the gorgeous naked body of the hot girl he was about to bang.

"Oh fuck me, you are gorgeous!" Scott said in awe, mesmerized by the hot girl's titties.

Scott removed his sweater, took off his short without even a second of hesitation or shyness, and let the hot girl stare in awe at his sexy body.

Then Scott walked over to her, lifted her, which made her moan in surprise, and began to ravish her in ways that he's only fantasized about.

The screams and moans of the hot girl and Scott hardcore fucking were heard by anyone and everyone who walked past the restroom. The women mostly started giggling and walked by but slowly so that they heard more, the men actually stayed and put their ears to the door to hear more. When security came, everyone dispersed, and the security banged at the doors and told the two hot lovers, who were going at it like animals, to stop what they were doing.

But Scott and the hot girl were being too loud and going at it too hardcore to even realize there was banging at the door.

The security tried to open the doors, but when they couldn't, one of them just said, "let's just put a barrier up, and tell people it's under construction and have them use the upstairs bathroom. I'm sure they won't be long (boy were they wrong)." The rest agreed.

Scott couldn't stop. He came so much, and the girl too, and yet he just couldn't stop.

They did every position he could think of: anal, 69, missionary, doggy style, he let her ride him like her life depended on it, he carried her and fucked her at the same time, she held on to his chest, dragged her nails from his chest to his abs over and over again to the point there were signs of blood, and yet they couldn't stop.

Scott didn't care, this hot girl that he just met in the library was satisfying all his urges and needs, and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop him.

They continued fucking for hours, literally for hours.

Scott was shocked that she could keep up with him, but he wasn't about to stop and question it now. He wasn't about to ask her if she needed a break. He just continued fucking her until finally all that was heard outside was complete silence.

One of the security officers outside, hearing complete silence, said, "Finally, what the fuck was that. If I didn't know any better, I would swear there were wild animals going at it in there."

The old security officer said, "Naw, probably just a bunch of teenagers going at it after watching the discovery channel. That's what did it for me when I was their age."

Back in the bathroom, cum was everywhere, I mean everywhere. Scott didn't leave a place where he didn't fuck the girl: on the toilets, on the sinks, on the urinals, on the floor, against the window, against the door, everywhere.

The smell of cum, pussy, and sweat was filled in the room.

And there were Scott and the hot girl he just met and fucked, laying on the floor, their heads leaning against the wall; both were naked, both were sweaty, both were short of breath, and both were filled with so much ecstasy they thought they died and were in paradise.

The girl had her head on Scott's chest and was playing with his abs, still aroused by them. Scott was staring up, completely relaxed, and the only word he could think of to describe what he was feeling at that exact moment was "empty". He had no thoughts of worries, problems, school, family, friends, werewolves, nothing, just the thought of pure, instinctive, and primal satisfaction.

Scott rubbed the girl's back as she continued lying on his bear naked chest, and said, "FYI, that's not how I welcome all of the new girls into town, so you should consider yourself pretty special". He started laughing as he flexed his arm, that he wasn't using to caress the girl, behind his head.

The girl laughed too and said, "Well thanks, I feel very special. You know I don't do this with all guys. I at least learn their names before hand."

Both start laughing from realizing how they don't know a thing about the other.

"Wow, I really don't know a thing about you, other than you like my body." Scott says with a smile.

"Well, I know something pretty intimate and personal about you." The hot girl tells Scott.

"Oh, what's that?" Scott asks, curious as to what she could find out about him in a few hours.

"I know your favorite sex position is doggy style. We did that the most, not that I'm complaining, although my knees are." The hot girl says as she rubs her knees, which were very red.

"Oh fuck" Scott moans as he takes another deep breath. "Yeah, I guess you're right. What can I say, I am an animal when it comes to sex."

"Yeah, you most certainly are." The hot girl says as she closed her eyes and rests on Scott's chest.

"You know, security is going to be out there waiting for us, right?" The girl asks Scott.

"Yeah, but at least we gave them a good show." Scott says with his eyes closed as well.

Both were just in complete bliss, and didn't care about the consequences of what they had just done.

"Hey, how about we get out of here using that window?" Scott asks.

"I think they keep it bolted lock." The girl says.

"Don't worry about that. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Scott says, again, in a seductive tone.

"Oh, you have more than a few tricks." The girl flirts back at Scott.

"Alright, either we get dressed and go right now, or I'm going to have to have my way with you again, because you are turning me on so much." Scott says with his cock hardening again.

"Oh no, I'm done. I can't feel my body. Besides, doing it in the library is old news. We still have the movie theatre, Starbucks, school obviously, the park, doctor's office, you know everywhere else in town." The hot girl says as she places her hand on Scott's cock and squeezes.

"Fuck yeah, I am down for that." Scott says being so aroused and turned on that he begins to finger her pussy.

"Okay, seriously, we should stop. Besides you still haven't taken me on a date, I am a good girl after all." The girl says as she gets up, and starts looking for her clothes.

Scott just lays there, naked, admiring the view, and says, "You are the wildest and freakiest good girl that I have ever met."

"I didn't say I was good at being a good girl, now did I?" The girl rhetorically asks.

Both start laughing.

Scott, deciding that he should get dressed as well, gets up and looks for his shorts.

The hot girl goes to the stall where her skirt is, and puts it and her shirt on.

Scott puts on his shorts but can't find his sweater.

"Hey, you seen my sweater?" Scott asks.

When the girl didn't answer, Scott goes to the stall and sees her standing there holding his sweater.

"I need that back." Scott says.

"I know, but there's a problem." The hot girl says as she bites her lip.

"What's that?" Scott asks.

"If I give it back to you, then I won't be able to stare at that hot body of yours." The girl says in a seductive tone.

"Well, it's only fair, since I can't see those juice titties of yours." Scott says staring at her tits.

"Oh, you mean these titties." The hot girl says as she plays with them through her shirt.

Scott gets so aroused; he walks over to her, lifts her up, sits down on the toilet in the stall, and sits her down on his lap. He removes her shirt, and begins to suck and motorboat her titties.

The girl begins to moan in pleasure, and manages to say, "I thought we were leaving."

In between motorboating her tits and fondling them with his hands Scott says, "That was before you started to tease me; now I have to do the same."

"You could tease me, or you could fuck me one more time." The hot girl says, knowing which choice Scott will choose.

Scott didn't need to be told twice. The hot girl raised her ass and Scott took off his shorts.

The hot girl then sat back down on Scott with his cock entering her, and began to ride him as fast and hard as she can.

The girl braced her hands on Scott's chest pecks, loving how firm and muscular they were, and continued riding him, rejoicing in the feeling of ecstasy that she was feeling.

Scott placed his hands behind his head and just enjoyed the view.

When the girl said she was about to climax, Scott, wanting to climax at the same time, picked her up, walked over to a closed stall, pushed her back to the door of the closed stall, where she braced the door with her hands, and fucked her until they both came and screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck!" Scott moaned as he came.

"Okay, we need to get out of here now, or we're going to die from dehydration." The girl says, completely satisfied and relaxed.

"Alright, but I really am going to need my sweater back." Scott says.

"Oh alright, but the next time I see you I might just rip off your shirt so I could have another peek at your abs." The girl says as she touches his body one more time.

"Promise?" Scott asks, being aroused by the thought of her ripping off his shirt and them going at it again.

"Most definitely." The girl says as she hands him back his sweater, which he puts on slowly just to tease her.

"Okay, come on, let's sneak out of here." Scott says as he heads to the window.

"Hey, can you bring me my book?" Scott asks the girl, pointing at the sink.

"Sure." The girl says and walks over to the sink.

With her back turned around, Scott uses his werewolf abilities and breaks the bolt of the window and pushes it open.

When the girl comes back, Scott lifts her up and shoves her out of the window, and then follows her.

The both leave the library, kiss each other on the lips, and walk their separate ways.

Scott is now very excited for school to start tomorrow so that he could see the hot girl again, maybe learn her name, but most importantly to check off "school" on their list of locations to fuck at.

_Meanwhile:_

The hot girl walks in to her home, yells, "Uncle Chris, I'm home".

She goes up to her cousin's room and says, "Hey hot stuff, you will never guess what I did today, or should I say, who I did today?"

The cousin turns around from her computer and we see Allison who says, "What do you mean who? Jeez, Melanie, you've been in Beacon Hills for three days, and you've already gotten yourself a boyfriend?"

"Well, I wouldn't call him my boyfriend." Melanie says as she sits on Allison's bed.

"Oh, why is that?" Allison asks.

"Because I don't know his name." Melanie says as she smiles.

"But what I do know, I like, and if he can please me the way he did today, everyday, then I think I just found the guy of my dreams." Melanie says as she lies on the bed and places her head on the pillow from how exhausted she felt.

"You don't know his name?" Allison asks, disgusted that her cousin would just have sex with anyone.

"Nope, but he goes to your school. I met him at the library." Melanie says.

"You slept with a guy you don't even know in the public library?" Allison asks in shock at her cousin.

"What? No, of course not, we didn't sleep, we had sex, and it was in the bathroom of the library." Melanie says as she sits up on the bed to get a better view of Allison's reaction.

"Oh god, I can't believe you. Why would you want to be with a jerk who would have sex with you without knowing your name, and wanting to do it in the bathroom of the library? What's wrong with you?" Allison asks, feeling absolutely disgusted and a bit envious of her cousin.

"Actually the bathroom was my idea, and besides when you see him tomorrow you will see why." Melanie tells her cousin.

"Yeah, sure I will." Allison says sarcastically, knowing that she would never fall for a guy like that.

"Yeah." Melanie pushes on, "Hey, if you want you can have him, I don't mind sharing. I'm sure he won't mind either."

"What?" Allison exclaims, "No, I am not into that."

"Maybe you should be" Melanie advises her cousin, "it will get your mind off that lousy ex of yours. I mean he must not be good looking or you wouldn't have gotten rid of all of his pictures, right?"

"He's not lousy." Allison says in a defensive tone, "Scott was a great boyfriend, and you will like him if you meet him. I needed to get rid of his pictures so I can move on. It just wasn't meant for us, at least not for now, but he is a good guy, a gentleman, you should try being with a guy like Scott."

"No thanks" Melanie argues back, "I found my guy, and he is the exact opposite of the Boy Scout you're describing."

"Anyways, I got to take a shower." Melanie says as she gets off of the bed and walks towards the door.

Melanie turns around to her cousins, says, "you know, worked up a sweat today", and winks at her.

"Gross!" Allison says as she turns back to her computer.

The two girls end their conversation with neither knowing that they were talking about the same exact guy.

_Meanwhile:_

Scott got home, ate some dinner, set up his lacrosse gear and backpack for school tomorrow, and read some more from the lycan mythology book that he took from the library.

It was ten at night, when Scott decided to go to sleep.

He usually doesn't sleep that early, but he was exhausted from what he did today.

He realized that today was the first day he didn't feel the need to jerk off, and it was all because of the nameless hot girl that he fucked today.

Scott lay on his bed with only his boxers on, spread his arms underneath his head, flexing his biceps, and thought back to every wild thing he did to the hot girl.

He dozed off to sleep thinking of two things: one, "can't wait to see that girl again tomorrow", and two, "thank god mom doesn't check up on me at night or wake me up in the morning, because if she did she would see the huge tent that I am forming underneath my covers" as a result from remembering everything he did to the hot girl in the library bathroom.

"Fuck yeah..." Scott moans, as he falls into a dreamless sleep filled with complete emptiness, a result from letting go of his inhibitions, and acting out on his primal instinct.

_To be continued_


End file.
